Faction
Factions are teams in Ingress. The two factions are the and , who constantly fight each other for control over Portals and . Faction Change Faction Change (FC) is an act of changing one's present faction to the opposite side. There are two ways to change one's faction: * When an agent reaches ( ), they can request Recursion, with the possibility to change factions. * Agents can also request a Faction Change (FC) by email from Niantic; requests may not be approved if there is no sufficient justification. Unlike Recurse, all agent's owned items and entities will be destroyed, and their inventory is cleared; the agent will start again as with .https://support.ingress.com/hc/en-us/articles/206617398-How-do-I-change-my-faction-or-my-codename- However, Agent's username, stats and badges remain.https://www.reddit.com/r/Ingress/comments/3brtcp/faction_change_completed/ Even though Niantic officially states that only one FC is allowed per player, there have been rare exceptions to this rule. Factions There are two factions with contrary beliefs about Exotic Matter (XM), its intended and possible applications and about the Shapers and their motives that are fighting over the control of Portals as the primary source of Exotic Matter ( ) and Mind Units ( ) in form of Control Fields: : to evolve mankind to a higher level.}} : to enslave humanity.}} The (short: , Agents colloquially also known as ), represented within the scanner were founded by ''Roland Jarvis'', a sculptor and former member of the Niantic Project. The favour progess ''and believe that the Exotic Matter ( ) could shape the future of humanity and allow it to reach its full potential.Ingress Video: "Welcome to Ingress" (5. Nov. 2018) https://www.youtube.com/user/ingress/featured YouTube They want to embrace the new possibilities that come with the Exotic Matter ( ) and think that they should be made available for everyone along with all knowledge. In their mind Exotic Matter ( ) is the path to epiphany, elevation and enlightenment.Ingress Video: "Ingress Prime - Out Now" (5. Nov. 2018) https://www.youtube.com/user/ingress/featured YouTube While the is convinced the Shapers are here for their own purposes and want to protect humanity from the Shaper influence, the believe that the Shapers have existed since the beginning of mankind and are the reason for mankind's progress from the Stone age into the modern era and that the Shapers are trying to help humanity evolve. The '' (short: , Agents colloquially also known as ), represented within the scanner are lead by ''ADA'' (full name: A Detection Algorithm), an artificial intelligence developed by Niantic Project researchers to assist in their research of Exotic Matter ( ) but which became self-aware after being exposed to the latter. The favours ''stability ''and believes that the Exotic Matter ( ) is dangerous and should be contained along with all knowledge. They are at best sceptical about the new possibilities that come with the Exotic Matter ( ). In their mind Exotic Matter ( ) is part of a hostile takeover of the mind and they are the only thing standing in the way. While the are convinced that the Shapers have existed since the beginning of mankind and are the reason for mankind's progress from the Stone age into the modern era and that the Shapers are trying to help humanity evolve, the believes the Shapers are here for their own purposes and want to protect humanity from the Shaper influence. Overall the seek to use Exotic Matter ( ) to progress mankind along its evolutionary path through art, music, science, and education whereas the aims to keep Exotic Matter ( ) in lockdown and believe it should be studied to hopefully be utilised to help evolve mankind on its own terms, preventing the Shapers from fulfilling any unknown ulterior motives they may have. Due to the difference in perspective over the Shapers and their motives, and the appropriate utilisation of Exotic Matter ( ), the and the exist in a perpetual state of conflict on Earth. References zh:Faction Category:Gameplay Category:Factions Category:Backstory Category:Enlightened Category:Resistance Category:Ingress